


Zeppelin Rules

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine bringing a dog back to the bunker and trying to hide it from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeppelin Rules

Making it back to the bunker safely you check the time on the car dashboard the small numbers reading three in the morning.  
You climb out of your car and make your way towards the dark path up to the bunker. Walking slowly towards the door you make sure he's still behind you, while continuing to head towards the front door.  
You quietly open the bunker door hoping to God it doesn't make that loud rusty squealing noise that it normally makes when it opens.  
Successfully you get the door opened without making too much noise. Using your small flashlight to shine back to the ground you see the black lab by your side still wagging his tail, his tongue hanging out while panting with glee.  
"Come on boy, let’s get you inside and find you something to eat." You whisper as you pat your leg watching the dog running past you into the bunker. You quickly but quietly make your way down the stairs into the bunker hearing the sound of the front door quietly closing behind you.  
The dog jumps around with excitement watching you get closer towards him.  
"Shh boy, you need to keep quiet. If they find out you're here then you'll be thrown right back out on the streets." You whisper placing your hand on top of his furry black head.   
You smile softly seeing the happiness in the dogs face while you start slowly creeping through the bunker towards the kitchen to find something for him to eat.  
Once you make it into the kitchen you start scavenging through everything. Giving him left over pizza, the dog starts swallowing the ripped pieces of food without chewing.  
"Hey slow down, you're gonna end up choking and I don't know how to give a dog the heimlich." You whisper while the dogs tail continues to wag.  
After you finish giving the dog food you know the last thing you need to do is head towards your room; which is next to Deans.  
You start your journey towards your room when the sound of a door opens with a small squeak. Quickly you open the door to the laundry room pushing the dog in with a little bit of trouble and close the door to keep him hidden.  
Dean takes sleepy steps out of his room wearing his boxers and robe half tied around his waist, you smile noticing his hair sticking up everywhere his eyes squinting from the brightness of the hall light.  
"(Y/n) what are you doing?" Dean asks sleep still coated in his voice.  
You look around the hall as if you were trying not to hide anything.  
"Are you just getting in?" He asks his eyes finally adjusting to the lighting.  
You blink a couple times placing a guilty smile upon your face.  
Dean shakes his head and smirks before taking a couple steps towards you.  
You hear the sound of a groan from the dog behind the door wanting to come out from its hiding place.  
Deans eyebrows furrow together in confusion.  
"What was that?" He asks eyeing you with his emerald green eyes.  
You look around again before placing your hand on your stomach.  
He places his large hand onto your shoulder.  
"Just make sure you put a trash can next to your bed." He chuckles softly before turning back around and heading into his room.  
When his door closes you quickly let the dog out and make a break for your room.  
Once the dog and you are hidden safely in your room you quickly change your clothes and get yourself into your pjs.  
After no privacy from the dog while you were disrobing; you decide to take a seat on the bed on top of the covers.  
The dog tries his hardest to climb on your lap but failing from the size of his body.  
You run your fingers through his dark black fur and listen to the sound of his breathing.  
"I should give you a name, would you like that?" You ask the dog while he turns over onto his back so you could rub his belly.  
You smile and oblige happily, your fingers working magic on the dog’s belly.  
As you’re sitting there you start to get tired just from the warmth of the dogs body.  
You move so your legs are free from underneath the big baby and lay in the bed. Luckily the dog gets the idea and lays down with you, his head laying next to your chest. You begin to pet him softly as sleep starts to take over your body.   
You lean over to flip the switch on your lamp leaving you in the dark. Your hand working the dogs fur again as you close your eyes and begin to doze off.

 

You awake to the sound of whining and scratching on wood.  
You open your eyes to see the dog trying his hardest to get the door opened. You drag your body off of the bed and towards your bedroom door. The dogs tail begins to wag when he's sees that you're finally awake.  
"Okay, boy let’s take you outside. So you could go to the bathroom." You start as you open the door peeking out just in case the brothers are in the hall.  
You start out the door; the dog trying to squeeze his way through the door before you.  
"No, no let me check first. Let me see if they're out here." You plead with the dog as you try to get out of the room before him.  
The dog slips through the door running out into the hall past your room and Dean's. With fear of Dean finding the dog you run out into the hallway and chase after him.  
"Come back here." You whisper loud enough knowing the dog can hear you.  
He runs away thinking you're playing with him.  
"Hey come on man, I only have two legs you're cheating." You smile catching up to the dog.  
Once you have the dog by your side you look around making sure the area is clear.  
When you find it empty you both run up the stairs and out the front door. You watch as the dog runs into the grassy field.  
You smile watching the dog go farther and farther.  
You're smile slowly disappears when you hear the sound of the Impala driving up behind you.  
You turn around to see Sam and Dean pulling up; Sam looks to you with confusion on his face.   
Dean parks the car near the garage the brothers getting out, their eyes on you.  
From behind the brothers at a distance you could see the dog jumping around in the field.  
You gasp loudly slapping your hand over your mouth.  
"Are you okay (y/n)?" Sam asks reaching you first.  
Dean walking up towards you his eyebrows creased together.  
You look to the brothers, moving your hand away from your mouth you let a small smile show on your lips.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good just was looking for you guys." You lie watching the dog slowly start walking towards the bunker.  
"Why is something wrong?" Dean asks his concern beginning to grow.  
"I was drunk last night remember, I wanted something to eat but I guess I'll have to make something greasy instead." You lie again your smile wide.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll make you something extra greasy for your hangover." Dean winks before he starts to the bunker door and slips inside. Sam smiles to you before following his brother inside leaving you alone.  
You let out a loud sigh of relief when the dog reaches you giving your lonely hand a couple licks.  
You smile feeling the stress go away instantly.  
"Okay buddy, we need to get back inside without them seeing you." You start towards the bunker door opening it wide as the dog runs down the stairs.  
Quickly following behind the dog; you make it down the stairs safely but out of breath.  
You hear Dean humming a tune in the kitchen while he makes you your greasy meal, noticing the dog walking into the library you swiftly follow behind.  
Your stomach twists when you see Sam sitting in the library on his laptop. The dog quickly makes his way towards the tall brother.  
Sam turns and jumps noticing something black making his way towards him, when he realizes it's a dog he relaxes.  
A smile appears on his face while he starts petting the dog behind the ear and all over his dark body.  
Sam looks up towards you a smile still placed upon his face.  
"Does Dean know?" He asks his attention going back to the happy dog.  
"No, I'm trying to keep him hidden for as long as possible." You answer crossing your arms.  
"You know he's gonna find out eventually, right?" He looks to you again as he continues rubbing the dog’s black fur.  
"Yeah I do, it's okay. I just hope he won't be angry." You say looking down to your shoes.  
"Oh he'll be angry alright but let’s see what happens."  
You nod with a smile on your pleased face watching Sam wink towards you. His eyes darting back to the dog.  
"You got a name for him yet?" He asks patting his lap and watching the dog place his two large front paws on him in his attempt to climb up.  
"No, I couldn't think of anything at the time."  
"Where did you find him?" He asks chuckling while the dog begins licking his face.  
"Well I did go out last night, it was ladies night at the bar when I decided I had enough to drink I made my way outside; that’s when I found the dog sitting by the car. I spent a little time with him and I knew I couldn’t leave him there, I had to keep him." You answer truthfully.  
From the other room you hear Deans footstep approaching.  
Sam hears as well and quickly moves so the dog can hide under the table.  
"Alright (y/n), I hope you have an appetite cause I'm bringing your food." Dean announces while he shows up around the corner with a plate in hand.  
You sit in a chair farther away from Sam so Dean wouldn't be able to see the dog.  
"Thanks Dean, I really needed this." You admit with a smile.  
Dean watches with a large smile on his face while you put the first bite into your mouth.  
"Well? Am I good or what?" He asks his eyebrows raised his arms outstretched in pride.  
"So good. Thanks again." You answer with a mouthful.  
Dean winks with happiness. "Alright Sammy, let’s start that search for a new case." Dean announces walking towards Sam.  
Sam's eyes widen noticing the dogs head is popped out from under the table.  
You quickly decide to cause a scene trying to distract Dean from noticing the dog.   
You stand immediately making your way towards Dean placing your hand on his back.  
He turns confusion playing on his face.  
"Dean it was really sweet of you making me food to help with my hangover." You lean in your lips connecting to his in a messy kiss.  
Sam open his mouth in shock before grabbing his laptop and heading out of the room.   
The dog following after Sam as you look around making sure Dean couldn't see what's going on.   
You pull back; out of breath when the room is empty.  
Deans lips are bright pink and opened slightly.  
"How much did you drink last night?" He asks taking a step back his hand rubbing the back of his head.  
"A little more then normal." You answer walking away you grab your food and decide to finish it in your room.  
"Thanks again." You shout before leaving Dean alone in the library.  
You make it to your room finding Sam and the dog sitting on your bed.  
"Nice distraction, have you been planning on doing that for a while or did that just come to mind?" Sam asks with a smile on his face.  
"Shut up." You answer quickly not wanting to explain yourself.  
"You shouldn't be in here anyway, Dean is gonna be looking for you since you left the library. He really wants to work on a case."  
Sam nods while standing, his laptop in hand.  
"Luckily I found one, woman's face was ripped off. Dean would love to figure out what caused it. I'm also dying to know." Sam smirks.  
You grimace at the thought.  
"I'm going to have to sit this one out." You answer placing your hand onto your gurgling stomach.  
"What? why?" Sam asks his eyebrows creased in confusion.  
"Umm, where do I start?" Placing the plate onto your nightstand you look to Sam who is waiting for an answer.  
"First of all that sounds disgusting, why in the world would I want to work a case about a woman's face being ripped off. Second I need to keep an eye out on the dog, buy him some food and get him more comfortable here."  
The sound of munching causes you and Sam to look around. At the same time Sam and your eyes reach the bed and notice the dog eating your breakfast.  
"No! No! Oh crap he's gonna be shitting like crazy later." You place your hand onto your face knowing you messed up.  
Sam laughs before grabbing the plate away from the dog and heading towards your bedroom door.  
"Fine, you stay here and be a home body and I'll be out with my brother killing off a freak monster." He says before leaving the room.  
You look to the dog. His tongue cleaning up the rest of the left over food on his mouth.  
"You're gonna be so sick later, that was way to greasy for your little tummy." You shake your head while placing your hand onto his head and petting him gently.  
You hear Dean talking with Sam from the other room, Deans voice drifting closer and closer.  
You stand and walk to your door watching as the dog looks to you.  
"Stay." You whisper.  
You slip out of your room and walk towards the sound of Deans voice. Finding Dean and Sam standing in the war room the illuminated world map table glowing in the low lite room. Sam's attention faulted from his brother to you when he finds you standing in the archway.  
Dean turns around noticing you. "Good you're here, why did you tell Sam you don't want to go on this hunt? What's the problem?" He asks wanting the answer yesterday.  
"It's gross." You answer.  
"Come on, that's a load of crap. You like stuff like that. When we worked that hunt in Chicago with the cannibalistic leprechaun you enjoyed it cause of all the gore. What changed?" He asks.  
"I don't know Dean. Maybe it's just that I'm tired. I just need a few days off to relax and think about stuff." You know it sounds like a crap excuse but you had to come up with something fast before Dean notices something was up.  
"Whatever.” Dean says his attention moving to his brother. “Sam let's get our stuff and get going to this case. (Y/n) if anything happens-"  
"I know how to handle myself Dean, come on I kicked your ass when we first met." You love bringing that back up just to see Dean shake his head and roll his eyes in embarrassment.  
"I was drunk." He lies his voice filled with shame.  
"Sure, you keep telling yourself that Drago." You tease before walking back towards your bedroom.  
The sound of the dog whining behind the door alerts you to walk faster to the room.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. It's okay I'm right here." You declare stepping up to the door while grasping onto the knob.   
Opening it quickly you squeeze inside the room trying your hardest to keep the dog inside.  
He begins to jump around with excitement when his hopeful eyes take a look at you.  
"Okay buddy, we're gonna have the whole bunker to us in a few minutes."  
He continues to jump around until you realize all he wants is to be petted.  
A knock at your door causes you to freeze.  
"Yeah?" You call out holding onto the dog hoping it's not Dean.  
"It's Sam, just want you to know we're leaving now. Take care and stay safe."  
"I should be telling you that." You answer with a smile upon your face.  
"Yeah yeah, see you when we get back." He answers before walking off. Listening to his footsteps disappear you relax and wait sitting on your bed petting the dog until you feel the brothers have left.  
"Well it looks like it's just you and I buddy. Let’s get out of this room and find something for us to do." You stand watching the dog jump up with excitement.  
Opening the door the dog and you walk out into the hallway to in search for something to do.  
After a long day of trying to keep up with the dog's journey around the bunker and a trip to the pet store you finally decide to take a nap in the library on your favorite recliner in the corner of the room.

 

You wake up to the sound of your cellphone ringing in your pocket.   
Taking it out, your eyes blurry from your nap you answer it and try clearing your throat to sound like you've been awake the whole time.  
"Yeah?" You ask your voice sounding groggy.  
"Did you just wake up?" Dean asks his voice sounding surprised.  
"No, I've been awake the whole time. What's up? Is everything okay?" You change the subject.  
"Yeah everything is fine, just wanted to make sure everything was okay over there." He answers softly.  
"We'll everything's fine. We're fine." Instantly you slap your hand over your mouth realizing what you had said.  
"We're? You have a mouse in your pocket?" Dean laughs not suspecting anything.  
You sigh in relief chuckling into the phone.  
"You know what I mean. Are you guys at the motel?" You ask changing the subject again while sitting up on the recliner looking around for the dog.   
Your eyes widen when you realize he's nowhere to be found.  
Shit.  
"Yeah we just got here, Sammy's out buying food while I sit on the bed alone."  
"That's great." You speak without really caring at the moment, your mind focused on finding the dog.  
"What are you doing, I just tried to get you to start something over the phone with me but you seem like you're busy."  
"I Kinda am." You answer speed walking through the halls.  
Why the hell do they keep all the doors open? You ask yourself in your mind while frantically searching for the sneaky dog.  
"(Y/n) what are you doing? You better not be having a party while we're gone."  
"Yeah cause I have so many friends Dean, stop worrying so much. The bunker is perfectly safe and quiet. I'm just in search for something."  
"What are you looking for?"  
You face palm your forehead when you realize what you said again.  
You quickly search your brain for a lie.  
"Food, I'm looking for something to eat." You answer loving your quick lie.  
"We'll there's some left overs from Changs." Dean replies.  
"Dean, we haven't ate at Changs in three weeks. The food's old."  
"All you need to do is smell it."  
"You're so gross." Shaking your head in disgust.   
Walking towards your room hoping the dog would be in there you take a couple steps closer to your room.   
Passing Deans room you stop quickly seeing something dark laying on Deans bed. You instantly freak out finding the dog sleeping on his bed.  
"Get a pizza if you don't want to eat the left overs."  
"Good idea." You answer. Placing your hand onto the speaker on your phone to cover up your voice.  
"Come on, off the bed. Dean would kill you if he knew you were on his bed." You tell the dog as you walk into the room waking the dog up and pushing him off the bed.  
"(Y/n) if you’re gonna get a pizza make sure it's a large; so we could have leftovers when we get back."  
"Okay, will do." You close Deans bedroom door while you walk back into the hallway with the dog by your side.   
Walking to the kitchen you put the phone on speaker.  
"So, do you miss me?" Dean asks with a hint of flirtation in his voice. You smile while rolling your eyes.   
Placing the phone onto the counter; you start scavenging around the kitchen cabinets in search for anything before you really need to make a trip to get pizza.  
"Like a hole in the head." You answer with a giggle while continuing to look for food.  
"Come on, you know you miss me." Dean says into the phone his voice sounding closer to the speaker.  
Not finding anything except a box of popcorn and sealed pickles you sigh knowing you really have to take a trip for pizza.   
Closing the cabinet doors and grabbing your phone taking it off of speaker you answer him.   
"Dean you've been gone for like five hours, how could I miss you when you haven't been gone very long?" You answer with a smirk playing on your face.  
"Well I miss you. You know what I've been thinking about all day?" He asks changing the subject his voice getting deeper.  
"What would that be?" You ask.  
"That kiss we had, it was so unexpected and well I liked it." He answers.   
You turn around and find the dog digging into the trash.  
"No!" You shout to the dog while he runs away in fear.  
"What? I know we're friends but maybe something could happen between us."  
You shake your head realizing your stuck with two crazy situations.  
"(Y/n) are you there?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah I'm here, Dean if you only knew." You say softly placing you hand on your face while watching the dog try to sneak towards the trash again.  
"Knew what?"  
"Hey, Dean I got to let you go. I've got to go get that pizza and I think I'm getting a call from Cas." You lie walking towards the dog to pull him away from the trash again.  
"Okay, I'll call you later then. Take care." You hear the hurt in his voice but keep the slight disappointment down.  
"Okay, talk to you later." You hang up the phone while fighting the dog away from the trash.  
"Stop, you're gonna make a mess." You complain while dragging the dog away from the kitchen and towards the stairs to the front door.  
"Okay let’s get a pizza. I'm bringing you with me cause I-" you stop instantly thinking of the best solution.  
Closing your eyes you start to pray.  
"Castiel, oh Castiel I need your sweet loving feathery butt down here in the bunker. I need some help."  
The sound of wings entering the room causes you to open your eyes, a smile on your face.  
"Hello (y/n)." Cas says with his deep voice filling the room.  
The dog turns noticing Cas standing in the middle of the room. He begins barking loudly and growling.  
"(Y/n) why is there a dog here? I-I don't understand what is the problem?" Cas asks taking a step back from the dog and you.  
"It's okay, Sam knows the dog is here."  
"But Dean doesn't?"  
"No, and you're not going to tell him either. I swear Castiel when you leave the bunker don't you dare try to tell Dean that there is a dog here cause I will hunt you down." You say calmly wanting the angel to believe you're threatening him but you knew deep down you wouldn't touch a feather on your favorite angel.  
Cas nods quickly his blue orbs watching your stern face. While the dog calms down and sits by your side.  
"What's the problem?" He asks looking to the dog his hand outstretched to pet him.   
Slowly his hand touches the dogs head, the dogs tail wagging gently. Cas smiles realizing the dog likes him.  
"I need you to watch the dog while I go out and get pizza." You answer watching Cas climbs to his knees to pet the dog.   
The dog begins licking Cas' face a smile playing on the angels lips.  
"I don't think we have a problem with that." Cas answers a small laugh escapes his lips as he hugs the dog.  
A smile creeps onto your face from the cuteness of what's playing out in front of you. Taking out your phone you take a picture before heading towards the stairs to grab a pizza.

 

Once you return from your trip with the pizza box clutched in your hands you make your way down the stair listening to Cas' voice fill the bunker.  
Walking into the kitchen you place the box onto the table and grab yourself a plate.  
"Cas how was he, was he being a good boy?" You ask quietly knowing the angel could hear you.  
Walking into the kitchen Cas smiles while the dog makes his way to you smelling the aroma of the food in the air.  
"Sorry buddy you had enough greasy food earlier this morning." You smile taking a bite of your food watching as the angel softly touches the dog's back.  
"He was very good. Kept to himself after a while, I found him in the hallway near room 7B."  
"He left you?" You ask your eyes widening.  
"Only for a few minutes, nothing happened except I think I smelt something pretty ripe while I took him back to the library." He answers with a smile on his pleased face.  
You place the pizza onto the plate on the counter and make your way down the hall to find the smell Cas was talking about.  
Sniffing around like a bloodhound you start to catch the scent of what must be the horrid smell Cas was talking about.   
The smell appearing stronger and stronger you take a turn into the laundry room where you see a pile of dog shit.  
You gag trying to keep your few bites of dinner in your stomach. You knew the dog was gonna get sick from that greasy food.  
"You found it. Wow, that's not a very healthy stool."  
"You think?" You answer sarcastically looking to the angel in the trench coat.  
"I'm gonna grab something so I could clean it up." You say softly walking past Cas and noticing the dog coming down the hall.  
"Cas, watch the dog." You add walking towards the kitchen to grab some paper towels.   
While you're on your way back to the laundry room you see small brown paw prints through the hall.  
"Cas, did you watch the dog?" You ask picking up your step to the room, you see Cas standing in the same spot.  
"I did as you asked." He answer his eyes on the now stepped on pile of shit.  
"Cas, I thought you watched him?"  
"I did, I watched him walk around and I watched him step in the pile."  
You place your hand onto your face with exasperation.  
"Great." You sigh watching the dog walk back into the room and sitting by Cas' legs.  
You quickly clean up the pile on the floor then grab a bucket and a mop.   
Filling the bucket up with water and soap you quickly dip the mop inside the soapy water and clean the paw prints off the ground.   
All while Cas and the dog watch you in silence.  
Once you finish mopping up the mess you ask Cas to dump the water outside in the field.  
He disappears and reappears with an empty bucket. His eyes on the dog.  
"Okay, now I need to bathe the dog. Please keep the dog where he is, I don't want to mop again." You sigh while heading towards the bathroom.  
Once the tub is filled with soapy water you call Cas and tell him to bring the dog with him.  
Cas appears with the dog in his arms and a smile on his face while he eyes the black dog.  
"Okay now place him into the water gently." You order softly while the angel places the dog into the water.  
"Okay now, let’s get him washed."  
"May I? I think it would be quite fun." Cas says his smile widening.  
Your phone begins to ring in your pocket. You roll your eyes and pull out the phone.  
"Go nuts." You reply walking out of the bathroom while you answer the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"How's everything?" Dean asks softly into the phone.  
"I'm more stressed here then I would be if I was on the hunt with you both." You answer rubbing the stress headache that is starting to make itself known.  
"Why? What's wrong?" He asks.  
You open your mouth to answer but the sound of a thud and water dripping causes you to stop and walk towards the bathroom.   
Before you reach the bathroom you see the sopping wet dog come running out of the bathroom.   
You continue walking into the bathroom finding Cas sitting in the tub, a large puddle of soap and water all over the floor.  
"(Y/n), (y/n) are you still there?" Dean asks his voice filled with worry.  
Letting a loud sigh into the phone.  
"Let me get back to you on that. I need to do something. Stay safe, kill the monster and bring back a great story for me." You don't wait to hear from him before you hang up.  
Cas smiles towards you while trying to climb out of the tub more water splashing onto the floor.  
"What happened?" You ask needing to know.  
"I was changing my angle but he ended up jumping and while he jumped he bumped into me causing me to land here." He chuckles while you help pick him up from the tub.  
"My apologize for the inconvenience." He says before walking out of the bathroom in search of the dog his clothes leaving tracks of water on the floor.   
Sighing you start towards the door ready to chase after the wet mutt.   
After finding the dog hiding inside the library you both finished bathing him and let him roam the house until he dried.   
Cas watched over the dog while you finished eating your cold dinner.  
You sit on in the library relaxing in the corner with Cas petting the dog while sitting on the floor near the archway.  
Your phone rings in your pocket the loud song causing the angel and dog to jump.   
Answering it quickly while hitting the speaker button you place the phone in your lap.  
"Hello?"  
"So we're gonna be headed back tomorrow." Dean says sounding exasperated.  
You sit up in your chair your eyes wide in shock.  
"What? why?" You ask not being able to hide your surprise.  
"We'll it seems like it wasn't our kind of thing." Sam answers.  
"Like I said before, people are crazy." Dean adds.  
Your stomach twists in disgust. "So you know what time you'll be back tomorrow?" You ask.  
"Hopefully before dinner." Dean answers the sound of a smile playing in his voice.  
"Okay well you both be careful on your way back."  
"Of course." They both answer in unison.  
A smile plays on your face hearing the boys speak at the same time. One of your favorite thing they do.  
"So did you think about what we talked about?" Dean asked.  
Your face flushes a dark pink color, Cas turns towards you his eyebrows raising.  
"Uhh, Dean we're gonna need to talk about it when you get back." You answer clearing your throat.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asks.  
"Uh, nothing. We'll talk about it later." Dean answers.  
"How's everything going over there?" Sam asks.  
You roll your eyes knowing he's asking about the dog.  
"Fine." You answer with clenched teeth.  
Your eyes connect to the angels, a small smile appearing onto his face.  
"Alright well we're off to bed, we'll see you tomorrow." Dean adds his voice sounding tired.  
"Goodnight." You smile softly.  
"Goodnight." The brothers say in unison.  
You hang up the phone and look to the angel again. His hands rubbing the dog’s tummy.  
"Okay, you heard them. They'll be here tomorrow. That means we need to make sure Dean doesn't find out about the dog." You declare climbing from your chair to stand.  
Cas nods in understanding.  
The dog looks up noticing you standing, his tail begins to wag.  
"Are you ready for bed? Let’s go to bed." You smile towards the dog. Cas stands quickly while the dog begins running around in excitement.  
Walking towards your bedroom you notice the dog and angel following behind.  
"Cas, you know you don't need to follow."  
"I understand, but if it's alright with you I would like to sit in the corner of the room and watch."  
"Yeah sure, that doesn't sound creepy." You answer opening your bedroom door.  
The dog runs inside while you and Cas follow inside the room.  
You quickly change your clothes into your pjs and head to the bed.  
Cas seats himself in a chair in the corner of your room.  
After crawling into bed you get yourself settled inside laying with the dog by your side.  
"Goodnight Cas." You whisper feeling sleep start to take over your tired body.  
"Goodnight (y/n)." He answers his deep voice filling in the dark room.  
"Goodnight crazy dog." You sigh before sleep takes over.

 

You wake to the sound of Cas whispering. Opening your eyes slowly you hear another voice answer.  
"When we walked inside he knew something wasn't right. You have to make sure you keep the dog in the room." Sam says softly.  
You quickly sit up in bed, the men in the room jumping from your quick action.  
"You guys are back? When did you get here?" You ask the sleep still in your voice.  
"We just got here about five minutes ago. Dean is in the kitchen making breakfast." Sam answers his eyes roaming around your waking body.  
"Good."  
"No not good, he knew something was up. He smelt it walking inside. I lied telling him that it's the normal smell but he knows better." Sam says. "Dean knows this place like the back of his hand. We need to make sure this dog is hidden away from him cause he will find him." He finishes.  
Nodding in understanding you make your way out of the bed, both men in the room watching you.  
"Alright well if we're going to make it seem like it's normal around here I guess we should keep to our normal routine." You smile before walking towards your drawers and searching for some clothes.  
"Did you shop for the dog? Buy food, water and food bowl?" Sam asks his confusion in his voice.  
"Of course, I did. What do you think I was doing yesterday?"  
Sam smirks watching you as you pull out clothes you decided to wear.  
"How are you going to keep the dog in here without Dean hearing him? I mean your rooms are right next to each other." Sam adds taking a seat on your bed.  
"It's fine, it'll be fine. I’ll just let him stay in my room when Dean isn't around then when it's time for bed I'll just put him in the laundry room."  
"What about bathroom breaks?"  
"I don't know Sam, Cas is here maybe he could fly him outside to the field and back if her needs the restroom."  
"I could do that when he needs to, I very much enjoy the dogs company."  
"Fine, I'm gonna get out of here before Dean starts wondering where I am and starts looking for me." Sam answers standing to his feet and walking out of the room.  
Cas stands with the dog his eyes on me.  
"Uh Cas, I kinda need my privacy. How about you take the dog out for a walk and bathroom." You stand holding the clothes to your chest.  
Cas nods before disappearing taking the black dog with him.  
You quickly get yourself dressed and head towards the restroom to get yourself ready for the day.  
After you finish you start towards the kitchen finding the brothers eating breakfast.  
"Welcome back guys, nice seeing you both in one piece." You smile towards the brothers.  
"Hey hold on." Dean says to you while you try to walk past him towards the pans of food.  
"What's up?" You ask passing Dean grabbing yourself a plate. You serve yourself the amount you want and grab a handful of bacon.  
"Have you left the house, cause I swear when I got in I smelt what seems to be dirt and poop."  
You shrug your shoulders playing it off as if you have no idea what he's talking about.  
"I don't know Dean, it might be your upper lip." You wink taking a bite of bacon before walking over and placing your plate at the table with them.  
Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
"I'm serious (y/n)." He grunts out, his emerald green eyes watching your facial expressions.  
"Well I don't know what to tell you Dean, everything smells normal here."  
"Dean I told you earlier, that's the normal smell of this old place." Sam adds.  
Deans eyes squint in thought before he shrugs and continues eating.  
Sam's eyes widen while looking towards you to give his earlier words emphasis.  
You roll yours before walking towards the fridge to get yourself some juice.  
After eating your meal with the brothers you start towards your bedroom to check on the dog and Cas.  
Opening the door you find the angel and the dog playing in the room.  
"(Y/n) he brings back the ball every time I throw it." Cas smiles towards you.  
"It'd called fetching Cas, that's good I'm happy you both are having fun." You answer while the dog drops the ball and runs towards you.  
"You having fun buddy?" You ask getting to your knees and petting the dog.  
"I think with his tail wagging it means he's happy." Cas answers with the smile still plastered on his face.  
You nod with a smirk before standing and heading back to the door.  
"Please just make sure the dog stays quiet, I don't want Dean finding out today."  
"Will do, I'll just ask him what he wants to do." Cas smiles before calling the dog towards him.  
You nod and leave the room.  
Walking into the library you find Dean and Sam sitting on the chairs searching for a new case.  
Deans eyes trail away from the newspaper, his emerald green eyes reaching your (Y/E/C) ones.  
A smile plays onto his face before you take a seat across from the brothers.  
“Did you miss me?” Dean whispers leaning against the table slightly.  
Your eyes quickly look towards Sam to make sure he didn’t notice.   
“Sure Moriarty.” You answer sarcastically.  
Deans smile turns into a small frown noticing your TV reference.  
“Two teens found dead near lake with heads missing.” Sam says out loud his eyes darting from the computer screen towards his brother and you.  
“It’s probably not one of our things again.” You answer looking towards the taller brother.  
“You’re probably right, they found shoe prints anyway.” Sam adds before returning his attention back towards the screen.  
“I’m serious, did you miss me?” He whispers again his leg touching yours from under the table.  
“Dean Winchester aren’t we a bit too old to be playing footsies?” You ask playing hard to get.  
“You’re old.” Dean replies softly.  
You smile wickedly before turning your attention back towards the younger brother that started to read another headline.  
“Woman’s dog goes missing, is found three days later in- Woah never mind that’s just disgusting.” Sam declares placing his hand over his mouth in disgust.  
“Little bastard probably deserved it.” Dean says softly.  
Sam and you look to Dean, both faces filled with shock.  
“How could you say something like that about a poor dog?” You ask sounding angrier then you intended.  
“You know I hate dogs.” Dean answers matching your tone.  
“You never did before.” Sam stops in understanding.  
“What? Is this about the time you were killed by a hell hound?” You ask softly bringing up the terrible memory for the brothers.  
“I’ve hated them since the day they dragged my ass to hell, I’ve hated them more after they killed Ellen and Jo. So yeah, if I hate any dog just because it makes me think of those damn things-”  
“Don’t take it personal.” Sam interrupts before Dean could finish.  
Dean stands quickly before pushing in his chair with more force then needed.   
He walks towards the archway before looking back towards his brother and you.  
“I’m going to bed.” He softly says his voice sounding as if he were in pain. He walks out of the library before you could say anything else.  
Turning your head you look into Sam’s now pained eyes.  
“Well that’s just great, can you imagine what he’s gonna say when he sees the dog in my room?” You whisper making sure Dean couldn’t hear you in case he was still around.  
“I know, I never think of it that way. He was fine with dogs before but I never really thought that dogs remind him of both those days. He doesn’t hate them as much as he’s afraid of them.” Sam answers softly.  
Your stomach turns thinking about your friend, you don’t want him to feel fear once he finds out about the dog.   
You never really thought that he would feel that way about dogs just from something like what happened all those years ago.   
You begin doubting and fearing that the dog inside your room wouldn’t be able to stay any longer.  
Deciding quietly in your head to start back towards your room. Sam watches you while you begin walking towards the archway.  
The sound of stomping and heavy feet walking towards the area causes you to take a couple steps back in fear.  
“(Y/N), Sam!” Dean shouts turning the corner with his robe in hand.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Sam asks standing next to you his eyes filled with concern.  
“What’s wrong? I’ll show you what’s wrong.” He unrolls the robe open, the robe ripped from top to bottom.   
Small pieces of cloth fall to the steps by Dean’s feet as he continues to show us the robe.  
Your mouth widens in shock seeing his robe mauled.   
You place your hand over your mouth knowing that the dog must have done that during the time you took your nap.  
“Do any of you have anything to say about this?” He asks rolling the robe in a ball and placing it under his arm. Sam blinks a few times before letting an exasperated breath escape.  
“Where did you find that?” You ask seeing the anger in Deans eyes.  
“In my room on the floor.” He answers angrily.  
Looking to Sam for help he looks to you before clearing his throat.  
“Maybe we have mice.” Sam replies.  
“Mice? Do you think mice could do this to a robe in a day?”  
“Well mice-“  
“Look I know it can’t be mice, Which of you touched my robe?”  
Sam and you both smack your lips in frustration.  
“I was with you the whole time.” Sam replies throwing you under the bus.  
“I washed it.” You give him a half assed lie.  
“With razor blades?” He asks.  
“I don’t know how that happened Dean, but if you want you can keep mine.” You answer quickly walking out of the library and heading towards you room. Dean following behind.  
Praying silently in your brain you beg for Cas and the dog to hide outside.  
When you open the door you find the room empty.  
Dean walks inside the room sniffing out the place.  
“Smells in here.” He says grimacing.  
“Thanks.” You answer sarcastically searching for the robe in your drawers.  
Finding it quickly you throw it towards Dean. He catches it in his left hand.  
“Do me a favor, don’t wash my clothes again Freddy Kruger.” He says before walking out of your room.  
You let out a large breath in relief once he leaves the room. That was so close.  
Listening carefully you hear Dean close his door and his music in his headphones start up.  
Smiling softly, you let Cas know that he was safe to come back in with the dog.  
Cas appears next to the bed with the dog in his arms.  
“Luckily for you the dog needed to use the restroom.” Cas says placing the large dog onto your bed. The dog jumping onto you with excitement.  
“Cas, I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to keep the dog for long.” You softly speak when you calm the dog down and begin rubbing his head.  
“Why?”  
“Dean’s afraid of dogs.” You answer. “He also hates them after they killed him.”  
“But those were hell hounds.” Cas starts.  
“I know, but this is his house. I don’t want him feeling that he’s a prisoner in his own home.”  
“I suppose you’re right, could we keep him for a few more days before we send him away?”  
You smile knowing the angel has gotten very close to the dog in a day and a half. Softly petting the dog you feel tears beginning to prickle at your eyes, the pain in losing the friendly innocent dog hitting your emotions harder then you intended.  
“Of course Cas.” You answer with a shaky voice a tear falling from your eye.

 

The next day starts off slow as usual. The silence in the bunker peaceful to your ears.   
Opening the bedroom door without fighting the dog away from door you head towards the restroom to relieve yourself.   
After you head towards the kitchen not seeing the brothers anywhere in sight.   
Not intending on starving forever you decide to start making breakfast for the brothers and you.   
Taking out bread, eggs, vanilla, and cinnamon you decide to make French toast.   
After slaving over the burners you finally finish cooking before the brothers make their way out of their rooms.   
Dean walks in first his new robe on while he drags his feet towards the small table.  
“Morning.” You smile placing four French toast slices on his plate and hand it to him while placing the fresh brewed coffee on the table.  
“Morning.” He yawns beginning to dig into his meal.  
Sam walks in next his hair standing up on end.   
“French toast? Thanks (Y/N).” Sam smiles sitting across from his brother while you give him the same amount of food on his plate and his coffee next to the silverware.  
Finally, after serving the brothers you grab yourself food and coffee. Sitting down next to Dean the three of you sit quietly eating.  
Finishing up you take the brothers plates and place them in the sink for washing.  
“Alright, I’m gonna head out to buy some beer.” Dean says with a smile upon his face before heading back towards his room.  
“How was everything last night?” Sam asks leaning against the counter near the sink where you’ve started the dishes.  
“Well it was quiet until the dog started crying cause he needed the bathroom. So I got up and took him out. It got a little chilly last night so I decided to just wait inside the door until he needed back in.” You answer washing one of the plates.  
“After that?” He asks with a smile.  
“Got him back inside without any problems, he slept with me. I think Cas must have had to do something with heaven, cause he wasn’t here when I woke up.”   
Sam nods before turning towards you.  
“I found a bomb in the library.” He whispers.  
“What? Did you tell the Dean?” you ask in fear for your lives.  
He laughs. “Not that kind of bomb, you dork.” He clears his throat before looking around. “I mean dog poop.”  
“How did he get out?” You ask trying to figure out how he could have made his great escape last night while you were sleeping.  
“It’s okay, I picked it up and flushed it down. The dog is sneakier then you think.” He chuckles.  
“Oh, you have no idea.” You answer finishing off the dishes.  
Sam helps dry the dishes you washed and puts them away.  
“Okay guys, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t miss me too much (Y/N).” Dean says walking back into the kitchen before winking towards you while heading towards the war room to exit the bunker.  
“No promises Dean.” You answer sarcastically with a smile playing on your lips.  
Turning to Sam the both of you head towards your room to check on the dog.  
“So have you picked out a name yet?” Sam asks looking towards you.  
“I, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to keep him. So why name him if he’s not gonna stay.”  
“Whoa, what? Why?”  
“Last night’s conversation, I don’t want Dean feeling like he’s in a prison in his own home.” You answer reaching your bedroom door.  
“Don’t I have a say in this? This is my home too.”  
“I know, It’s just Dean is always the boss. I’ve listened to him since he helped me with my first hunt. I know how he’s gonna act once he takes one look at the dog.” You answer defending yourself.  
“I understand that but I enjoy having the dog around. Even though he’s hidden in your room right now I think he brings more happiness into our lives.” Sam says.  
Opening your door, you watch as the dog jumps around in excitement in seeing you and a guest.  
Sam begins to pet the dog while you close the door behind you and watch in silence.  
“We’re keeping the dog whether Dean likes it or not. I’m happy with him around.” Sam says glancing up towards you before taking a seat on your bed.  
“Sam!” Deans voice rings from down the hall. “(Y/N)! where are you guys?”  
Making your way out the bedroom door you see Dean walking down the hall jumping on one foot.  
“Are you okay, what’s wrong?” You ask walking towards him to check out his foot.  
“I stepped in dog shit! Dog shit, right next to baby.” Dean shouts with anger while he takes his shoe off to show you the mess.  
Grimacing from the smell you look away.  
“Just clean it off.” You softly say while Dean rolls his eyes.  
“I’m gonna throw up.” He gags.  
“Oh come on stop being such a big baby. You deal with grosser things than this.” You laugh placing your hand onto your hip.  
“I would rather deal with blood and gore then poop.” He answers gagging again.  
Taking the shoe away from him you start towards the kitchen to grab some paper towels.  
Cleaning off his shoe, not the best but better than having a huge glob of dog shit on the bottom.   
You walk back towards Dean leaning against the wall in the hallway.  
“You take care of me so well.” He winks before grabbing ahold of the shoe to slip his foot back in.  
“That’s what I do.” You smile back.  
“So have you thought about it?” Dean asks quietly. His emerald eyes looking into yours.  
“Have you?” You ask avoiding the question.  
“Since the kiss.” He answers truthfully.  
Biting your lip from nerves your eyes glance towards your bedroom door.  
“Dean I-“  
Sam clears his throat from inside your room.  
“Is, is my brother in there? Don’t tell me that you and my brother.” Deans face begins to turn a bright red, chest puffing up in anger.  
“Dean it’s not like that.” You try to say.  
Dean starts towards your bedroom door.   
Taking a step back you lean against the door knob before Dean could grab it.   
“It’s not what you think.” You add.  
Dean burns with anger, taking ahold of your arm he violently swings you out of the way.   
Opening the door, he finds his brother sitting on your bed.  
“What the-“ Before he could finish the black lab walks out from the corner with a ball in his mouth.   
Everything you’ve tried doing to keep Dean from finding out tumbles down in a giant mess in a few seconds.  
Dean turns to his brother and you his eyes returning to the dog.  
“What the hell is this?” He asks while you walk into the room. The dog walks towards you dropping the ball by your feet.  
“Dean listen.” Sam stands his eyes sympathetic.  
“Hold on, where the hell did the dog come from?” Dean asks his anger beginning to slowly fall.  
Taking a step towards Dean you look to him feeling the guilt building.  
“I found him the other night during ladies night.” You answer watching his eyes look towards the dog.   
He scowls before looking away from the dog his eyes reconnecting to yours.  
“You hid him from me for that long?” He asks his anger appearing again.  
You nod your head silently not wanting to say anything else.  
“So nothing is going on with my brother and you, it just this stupid dog?” He asks watching the dog take the ball into his mouth and drops it by Deans boots.  
Sam and you nod together.   
“Sam, take the dog and get out. I’m gonna talk with (Y/N) alone.” Dean says looking to his brother and kicking the ball away from his boots.  
The dog runs after the ball while Sam calls him to follow. The dog runs with the ball in his mouth and walks with Sam out of the room.  
Dean turns to you after Sam closes the door behind himself.   
“Did you have a stroke or something? What makes you think it was a good idea to bring the dog here?” He raises his voice. “Not only that, you kept it a secret from me; let my brother know about it and to also keep it hidden from me. Who else knows about it?”  
“Cas.” You answer softly.  
“Of course, you let the freaking angel know about it before me.”  
“Only because I knew how you would react, I only kept it hidden from you because I know how much you hate dogs but listen you’re not the only person in the damn bunker who has a say so.” You match his tone.  
Dean stands in silence watching you, his jaw unclenching and stance changing.  
He sighs loudly rubbing his hand over his face before looking to you once again. His eyes calmer than before.  
“(Y/N).” He says softly.  
“Just give him a chance, he’s a good dog.” You reply softly looking into his sparkling emerald green eyes.  
“He was the reason my robe was a mess, wasn’t he?” He asks.  
You nod your head feeling a blush creep onto your face.  
“Yeah, he seems like such a good dog.” He adds sarcastically.  
“Besides that, he’s a really good dog. He was bored but lucky for you I bought him toys. He hasn’t chewed on anything else.”  
“Yet, you mean.”   
“Dean.” You whine, rolling your eyes before placing your hand onto his flannel covered arm.  
He looks down to his arm to see your small hand clutching him.  
“Give him a chance, seriously.” You repeat looking into his eyes.  
“What do I get in return?” He asks softly, a hint of flirtation in his voice.  
A small smile appearing on your lips you climb to your tip toes and give him a kiss on his soft lips. You pull back and look into his eyes.  
“The answer to your earlier question, is yes.” You smile before his lips connect to yours in a breath taking kiss.  
Pulling back out of breath he smiles to you.  
“Fine I’ll give him a chance, only cause I don’t want to see you sad without him.” He places his large hand onto your cheek his thumb rubbing gently.  
“You won’t regret it. I promise.” You reply softly.

 

You sit in the library with Dean clutching onto your hip, Sam and Cas tossing a ball while the dog jumps around trying to catch it. You look to Dean smiling while watching the game before him.  
“Well it’s been over a week, do you think he could stay?” You quietly ask Dean entwining your fingers with his.  
Dean looks to you. “Only if I get to name him.” He answers with a large smile.  
Smacking your lips then letting a smile come across your face. “Fine, but it better not be a stupid name.” You reply.  
“I’m offended, I would never pick a dumb name.” Dean answers before tickling your side with his free hand.  
Laughing loudly his brothers and the angel turn to you.   
“So can he stay?” Cas asks his blue orbs softly looking to Deans face.  
“Yes, he’s staying. I get to pick the name.” He says with a large smile.  
“Oh great, that means he’s gonna pick something stupid.” Sam says softly under his breath tossing the ball towards the dog.  
“I heard that, why do you guys keep saying I’m gonna pick something stupid. I think I’m a good name giver.” Dean asks sitting up his face filled with confusion.  
“Yeah, sure remember that old cat that kept coming around the motel in Kentucky while we were waiting for dad to come back from his week long hunt? You named him fur ball.” Sam speaks while walking towards Dean and I. He takes a seat by the table.  
“Cause he was furry.” Dean answers defending himself.  
Cas walks towards us, sitting down on the floor so he could pet the dog.  
“What about the cow that lives in the farm a couple blocks away.” You add.  
“Elsie? Its funny cause Elsie was a cartoon cow; she was the mascot for a dairy company back in the thirties.” Dean answers.  
“It’s not that funny.” Cas says looking up towards Dean.  
“Shut up Cas.” Dean says before he looks to the dog.  
“Just promise you won’t name him fido.” You say softly looking to your boyfriend.  
“Or wishbone.” Sam adds.  
“I’ll call him, Zeppelin.” Dean says while the dog sits near his boots.  
He looks around to everyone in the room. You nod your head liking his decision.  
“Not bad.” Sam says before getting up to play with the dog again.  
Dean smiles proudly a large smile on his face. He looks to you his large smile causing you to laugh.  
“Okay, okay. That was a good choice.”  
“See I’m not that bad a picking names.” He smiles again before kissing your cheek.


End file.
